ponymonanarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters for Ponymon Anarchy 2.0
An Incomplete List The following list is all the character who will (most likely unless decided not to) appear in the 2.0 Game. This list is not the Ponydex but purely for a list for those who need it in making the sprites for the upcoming game. Unicorns: #Filly Twilight Sparkle #Twilight Sparkle #Alicorn Twilight #Allie Way #Amethyst Star #Filly Trixie #GAP Trixie #Amulet Trixie #Dinky Doo #Vinyl Scratch (Filly DJ-Pon3) #DJ-Pon3 #Doctor Stable #Draco Malfoy #Fancy pants #Flam #Fleur De Lis #Flim #Gordnon Ramsay #Gosalyn Mallard #Graphite #Hermione Granger #Holly Dash #Huey Dewey Lewey #Jet Set #Lucious Malfoy #Filly Lyra #Lyra #Magnum #Minuette (Filly Colgate) #Colgate #Moondancer #Night Light #Pearl #Perry Pierce #Pinprick #Prince Blue Blood #Rare Find #Filly Rarity #Rarity #Gala Rarity #Raven #Rising Star #Ron Weasley #Sailor Chibi Moon #Sailor Jupiter #Sailor Mars #Sailor Mercury #Sailor Neptune #Sailor Saturn #Severus Snape #Silver Spanner #Snails #Snips #Colt Solar Guard (unicorn) #Solar Guard (unicorn) #FIlly Sunset Shimmer #Sunset Shimmer #Demonic Sunset Shimmer #Starswirl the bearded #Sweetie Belle #Adult Sweetie Belle #Tara Strong #Trenderhoof #Twilight Velvet #Filly Twinkle Shine #Twinkle Shine #Upper Crust #Vance Van Vendington #Written Script Pegasi: #Filly Rainbow Dash #Rainbow Dash #Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash #Filly Fluttershy #Fluttershy #Explorer Fluttershy #Scootaloo #Adult Scootaloo #Rainbow Shine #Filly Daring Doo #Daring Doo #Colt Soarin #Soarin #Filly Fleetfoot #Fleetfoot #Filly Surprise #Surprise #Filly Spitfire #Spitfire #Colt ThunderLane #Thunderlane #Filly Cloud Chaser #Cloudchaser #Filly Flitter #Flitter #Filly Lightning Dust #Lightning Dust #Colt Flash Sentry #Flash Sentry #Fluttertree #Bulk Biceps #Cloud Kicker #Filly Derpy Hooves #Derpy Hooves #NMN Derpy Hooves #Wild Fire #RainDrops #Colt Lunar Guard #Lunar Guard #Colt Solar Guard (pegasus) #Solar Guard (pegasus) #Blossomforth #Bluebell #Crafty Crate #Dumb-Bell #Great Scott #Hoops #Jack Hammer #Madden #Lucy Packard #Midnight Strike #Orange Box #Pizzelle #Rainbow Strike #Wild Flower #Score #Special Delivery #Star Hunter #Sweetie Sunrise #Mickey Goldmill pony #Sailor Moon #Sailor Venus #Sailor Pluto #Sailor Uranus #Crescent Moon #Zipporwhill #Zipporwhill's Dad Earth ponies: #Ace #Action Shot #Agatha #All Aboard #Filly Aloe #Aloe #All Aboard #Andy Price #Apple Bloom #Adult Apple Bloom #Apple Bytes #Apple Fritter #Filly Applejack #Applejack #Rodeo Applejack #Aunt Orange #Babs Seed #Adult Babs Seed #Baby Pound Cake #Colt Pound Cake #Baby Pumpkin Cake #Filly Pumpkin Cake #Beauty Brass #Berry Pinch #Berry Punch #Drunk Berry Punch #Colt Big Mac #Big Mac #NMN Big Mac #Bill Neigh #Sweetie Drops (Filly Bon Bon) #Bon Bon #Braeburn #Brian Drummond Pony (aka voiced vegeta?) #Buck Withers #Candy Mane #Caramel #Cartoon Bomb #Cheese Sandwich #Filly Cheerilee #80's hip Cheerilee #Cheerilee #Cherry berry #Cherry Fizzy #Cherry Jubilee #Cherry Strudel #Cloudy Quartz #Filly Coco #Coco Pommel #Concerto #Daisy #Dance Fever #Diamond Tiara #Doctor Whooves 1 - 12 #Donut joe #Con Mane #Dosie Dough #Dr. Caballeron #Dr. Mane Goodall #FeatherWeight #Fiddly Faddle #Film Reel #Filthy Rich #Flax Seed #Frederick Horseshoepin #Full Steam #G. Raffe #Gizmo #Golden Harvest #Goldie Delicious #Granny Smith #Young Granny Smith #Grumpy Cat Pony #Haymish #Hayseed Turnip Truck #Hippocrates #Hoity Toity #Filly Honeycomb #Honeycomb #HoofBeard #Hugh Jelly #Igneous Rock #James T. Kirk #Jeff "The Dude" Letrotski #Jesús Pezuña #Lady Justice #FIlly Lily #Lily Valley #Filly Limestone Pie #Limestone Pie #Filly Lotus #Lotus #Filly Marble Pie #Marble Pie #Maybelle #Mayor Mare #Mjölna #Monkey D. Luffy #Roronoa Zoro #Black Leg Sanji #Mr. Cake #Mr. Greenhooves #Mr. Spock #Mr. Waddle #Mr. Zippy #Mrs. Cake #Ms. Harshwhinny #Ms. PeachBottom #Noi #Nursery Rhyme #Nurse Redheart #Nurse Snowheart #Nurse Sweetheart #Filly Octavia #Octavia #Orion #Parish Nandermane #Mare Photo Finish (seen in picture perfect pony) #Photo Finish (current) #Picture Perfect #Pigpen #Filly older sister of pinkie pie? #older sister of pinkie pie? #Filly Pinkie Pie #Pinkie Pie #Party Pinkie Pie #Pipsqueak #Pish Posh #Pitch Perfect #Pnn Reporter #Post Haste #Powder Rouge #Prim Hemline #Quicksilver #Roma #Rose Luck #Sapphire Shores #Screwball #Screwy #Sheriff Silverstar #ShortRound #Silver Spoon #Sir Pony Moore #Snappy Scoop #Colt Solar Guard (earth) #Solar Guard (earth) #Steamer #Surf #Turf #Filly Suri Polomare #Suri Polomare #Toe Tapper #Torch Song #Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos #Truffle Shuffle #Twist #Uncle Orange #Vidala Swoon #Waldo #Walter #Wheat grass #X and Dotted Lines Non-pony non-monsters: #Angel #Bloomberg #Chicken #Chief Thunderhooves #Cranky Doodle Donkey #Happy Doodle Donkey #Puppy DiamondDog #Diamond Dog #Fido #Fruit Bat #Vampire Fruit Bat #Young Gilda #Gilda #Goat #Gummy #Gustave le grand #Iron Will #Jewel #Little Strongheart #Madame le Flour #Matilda #Mr. Turnip #Mulia Mild #Ninja Mulia #Opalescence #Owlowiscious #Peewee #Pheonix #Rocky #Rover #Sass Squash #Sir Lintsalot #Spike #Monster Spike #Dragon Spike #Knight Spike #Spot #Tank #Helicoptank #Tom #Giga Tom #Winona #Filly Zecora #Zecora Non-Pony Monsters: #Baff (teenage dragon) #Basil (red dragon) #Cave Troll #Cerberus #Chupacabra #Clump (teenage dragon) #Crackle (Derpy Dragon) #Cragadile #Deadly Flowers #Deadly Vines #Enderpony #Fizzle (teenage dragon) #Garble (teenage dragon) #Giant Marshmallow Pony #Giant Tarantulas #Headless Horse #Hydra #Lonesprite #Parasprites #Paraswarm #Cockatrice #Manticore #Nightmare Forces #Quarray Eel #Reginald (Green Dragon) #Skelepony #Slenderpony #Spear (teenage dragon) #Tatzlwurm #Puppy Timberwolf #Timberwolf #Mega Timberwolf #Ursa Minor #Ursa Major #Vex (teenage dragon) #Windigo #Zombpony Villains: #Ahuizotl minions #Mad men Ponies #Mane-iac's minions #Nightmare Rarity Legendary Worthy #Queen Chrysalis #Discord #King Sombra #Nightmare Moon #Nyx #Princess Cadence #Princess Celestia #Princess Erroria #Princess Luna #Ahuizotl Popular Bronies (suggested) #Fluffle Puff (confirmed) #Mando Pony #Saberspark #Mic the Microphone #ToucanLDM #ACracebest #Dustykatt #The Living Tomstone #Button's Mom #Snowdrop #Brony Curious a.k.a. Tommy Oliver #Digibrony #Hotdiggedydemon #BronyDanceParty #2snacks a.k.a. Two best sisters play... #Pixelkitties #EilemontyVA #Ratchetness #Solrac a.k.a. Yaplap (confirmed) #LittleshyFIM #nomorethan9 a.k.a. Alligator Tub Productions #StormXF3 #Rina-Chan (confirmed) #Mikey The Microwave (confirmed) #Alex S. (denied) #Ask-Backy (confirmed) #Flamingo Rich #MrPoniator (confirmed) #Jacob Kitts (confirmed) List of Ponies that have been removed #Atlas #Creme Brulee (or Big Mac Shiny) #Davenport #Emerald Green #Flounder #Lorne #Morton Saltworthy #Night Watch #Olden Pony #Ragtime #Royal Riff #Spring Forward #Squeaky Clean #Steel Wright #Sword #Symphony #Twilight Sky #Apple Cobbler #Circus Ringleader #Felix #Golden Grape #Jack Skellington #Lucky Clover #Ol' Salt #Opal Bloom (or shiny a bloom) #Persnickety